disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Shinigami
Known throughout history as “Death Gods” or “Soul Reapers”, Shinigami walk the earth on the plane of the dead, stealing the souls of the undeserving and making sure that the world doesn’t become too overpopulated with ghosts and undead. Shinigami have dark and unholy powers, though not all are evil, and in fact many of their techniques are rather proficient in slaying evil beings. Though they are very different, Shinigami are the melee specific counterparts to the “Death” that float through the netherworld. Shinigami are known for traversing the human worlds and though they usually go unseen there are some that can see the creatures even when incorporeal. The Shinigami take the souls of humans to the netherworld and are said to be some of the only ones who know of the whereabouts of the Rusken Factories that prinnies are crafted in. It is said that from time to time, Shinigami grant their powers of death to humans to amuse themselves and to cure their own boredom. Hit die: d10 Type: Undead (Monster, Demon) Skills: A Shinigami gains Skill points equal to 6+ int modifier. The Shinigami’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Intimidate (Charisma), Knowledge Religion (Int), Fly (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge Plains (Int), Knowledge Arcana (Int), Perception (Wis), Fly (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Use magic device (Cha) Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 hl (average 70hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Shinigami Adventures: Shinigami who become adventurers usually do so to find some sense of self, to cure their boredom, or to simply do their job. Shinigami can make great companions, and though some are stuffy and lawful, others are random and chaotic, making them very much like demons and humans alike. Alignment: Shinigami range from good to evil, lawful to chaotic. Many more of the older shinigami tend to lean towards chaos due to the madness caused from traveling through the shadow realm. Religion: Shinigami follow no religion but their own philosophy. EachShinigami is a god himself and as such has no need to worship, however some will flock to stronger shinigami or overlords and try to become gods themselves. Race • +2 Intelligence +2 Charisma -2 Wisdom, No constitution score, calculating hit points, Fortitude saves, and any special ability that relies on Constitution(such as when calculating a breath weapon’s DC)are calculated with the Shinigami's Charisma score instead. • Large: -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. • movement speed of 30, Fly 20 (Good) • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +2 to Intimidate, and knowledge religion. • Automatic Languages: English, Japanese, and Death Bonus Languages: Any Though Shinigami are undead, they are not immune to Mind effecting, Paralysis, and stunning effects, instead they gain a +4 bonus on saves against them. Class Features *Evility* (Ex): Death Whisper- When attacking against an opponent under 25% of his health there is a 15% chance of instantly slaying the creature when landing a blow, and the creature gains a fortitude saving throw DC:10+1/2 HD+Charisma modifier to negate this. This is a death effect. Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Shinigami are proficient and can only wield Magic monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Shinigami's weapon always appears as a Death Scythe that crackles with energy from the deepest depths of hell. The Large Deathscythe deals 2d6 damage and has a X4 crit. Magichange As a free action, a Shinigami can change into a Deadly Scythe or a Powerful Composite Long Bow, Which weapon you choose is decided at 1st level and cannot be changed. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Shinigami’s Charisma Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Shinigami transforms. For other statistics see the Magichange special ability. Shinigami Long Bow Long bow Damage: 2d6 or the Shinigami's Monster weapon, whichever is higher Critical: 20 X3 Range: 100 ft. Damage Type: piercing Weight: 3 lbs. Shinigami Scythe Scythe (Two handed) Damage: 2d6 or the Shinigami's Monster weapon, whichever is higher Critical: 20 X4 Size: large Damage Type: piercing and slashing Weight: 15 lbs. Spells (Su) Shinigami casts arcane spells drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a Shinigami must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Shinigami's spell is 10 + the spell level + the Shinigami's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a Shinigami can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Shinigami. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A Shinigami's selection of spells is extremely limited. A Shinigami begins play knowing two 1st-level spells of her choice. At each new Shinigami level, she gains one new spell. Unlike a wizard or a cleric, a Shinigami need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that spell level. Death Sight (Su) Shinigami are masters of life and death, through death sight, a Shinigami can tell the general timeframe of when a creature may or may not die, however telling that creature of this time or altering it in any way is a grievous offense and bestows a -4 penalty on all attack rolls and armor class until a higher level Shinigami grants you an atonement spell. A number of times per day equal to 3+ your Charisma modifier, this can be used to gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls on a creature for a single round as you know it is his time to die. At 5th, 10th, and 20th level this ability increases by +2 (Max of +8). Using this ability is a swift action. Judgment Starting at 1st level, a Shinigami can pronounce judgment upon her foes as a swift action. Starting when the judgment is made, the Shinigami receives a bonus or special ability based on the type of judgment made. At 1st level, a Shinigami can use this ability once per day. At 4th level and every three levels thereafter, the Shinigami can use this ability one additional time per day. Once activated, this ability lasts until the combat ends, at which point all of the bonuses immediately end. The Shinigami must participate in the combat to gain these bonuses. If she is frightened, panicked, paralyzed, stunned, unconscious, or otherwise prevented from participating in the combat, the ability does not end, but the bonuses do not resume until she can participate in the combat again. When the Shinigami uses this ability, she must select one type of judgment to make. As a swift action, she can change this judgment to another type. If the Shinigami is evil, she receives profane bonuses instead of sacred, as appropriate. Neutral Shinigamis must select profane or sacred bonuses. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. Destruction: The Shinigami is filled with divine wrath, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all weapon damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every three Shinigami levels she possesses. Healing: The Shinigami is surrounded by a healing light, gaining fast healing 1. This causes the Shinigami to heal 1 point of damage each round as long as the Shinigami is alive and the judgment lasts. The amount of healing increases by 1 point for every three Shinigami levels she possesses. Justice: This judgment spurs the Shinigami to seek justice, granting a +1 sacred bonus on all attack rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every five Shinigami levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled on all attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. Piercing: This judgment gives the Shinigami great focus and makes her spells more potent. This benefit grants a +1 sacred bonus on concentration checks and caster level checks made to overcome a target’s spell resistance. This bonus increases by +1 for every three Shinigami levels she possesses. Protection: The Shinigami is surrounded by a protective aura, granting a +1 sacred bonus to Armor Class. This bonus increases by +1 for every five Shinigami levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled against attack rolls made to confirm critical hits against the Shinigami. Purity: The Shinigami is protected from the vile taint of her foes, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all saving throws. This bonus increases by +1 for every five Shinigami levels she possesses. At 10th level, the bonus is doubled against curses, diseases, and poisons. Resiliency: This judgment makes the Shinigami resistant to harm, granting DR 1/magic. This DR increases by 1 for every five levels she possesses. At 10th level, this DR changes from magic to an alignment (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) that is opposite the Shinigami’s. If she is neutral, the Shinigami does not receive this increase. Resistance: The Shinigami is shielded by a flickering aura, gaining 2 points of energy resistance against one energy type (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) chosen when the judgment is declared. The protection increases by 2 for every three Shinigami levels she possesses. Smiting: This judgment bathes the Shinigami’s weapons in a divine light. The Shinigami’s weapons count as magic for the purposes of bypassing damage reduction. At 6th level, the Shinigami’s weapons also count as one alignment type (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. The type selected must match one of the Shinigami’s alignments. If the Shinigami is neutral, she does not receive this bonus. At 10th level, the Shinigami’s weapons also count as adamantine for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction (but not for reducing hardness). Ability Boost (Ex) Shinigami are Strong, Charismatic, and very nimble, as such, they gain bonuses to Strength, Dexterity, and Charisma at levels 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11, 14 and 16 the Shinigami gains bonuses to it’s ability scores. These bonuses do not Stack with one another the higher bonus simply replaces the last. Energy Resistance (Ex) The Shinigami gains resistance to one element of your chosing. Once selected it can never be changed. This resistance increases at the levels indicated above. Death's Grace (Su) The Shinigami is protected by death it's self. As such the Shinigami adds it's Charisma bonus as a divine bonus to it's saving throws. Monster Technique (Su) Just like all monster classes, Shinigami gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Shinigami Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Shinigami's list of techniques. The Shinigami must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where monsters do not have enough techniques for every technique slot they have access to, in those cases, monsters can use a higher level technique slot to perform a lower level technique. This mimics the effects of a heightened meta magic spell and therefore raises the technique's saving throw DC. A Shinigami's relevant modifier to performing techniques is Charisma. Shinigami have a limited number of techniques, as such, if a Shinigami has no more techniques he can learn of a level, he can instead learn a new spell. Shinigami gain no techniques other than the monster techniques granted through leveling up. Damage Reduction (Ex) The Shinigami gains damage reduction overcome by cold iron as Cold iron interrupts a Shinigami's spiritual connection with death. As such the Damage reduction increases as indicated on the table above. Incorporeality (Su) A Shinigami gains the ability to go incorporeal for a number of rounds equal to 3+ his charisma modifier. While incorporeal the Shinigami’s attacks become touch attacks, and their attacks only deal 1/2 of their usual damage (You still do full damage to creatures with Ghost touch armor, or against other incorporeal creatures). Not all rounds must be used consecutively and it is a swift action to activate the power. Death's Protection (Su) The Shinigami uses the spirits of the damned to protect himself. The shinigami gains a deflection bonus to his armor class equal to his charisma modifier. Ethereal Jaunt (Su) A Shinigami can enter the ethereal plane as a standard action and return as a move action. The Shinigami can remain on the ethereal plane for a number of minutes per day equal to it’s level before it is shunted back. These do not need to be consecutive. Thanatos (Su) At 20th level the shinigami becomes a master of death and stands paramount to all other death gods, it earns the title of Thanatos. Once per day, the Shinigami can undergo a dark transformation that increases it's power. As a standard action the Shinigami gains a +4 bonus to attack and damage rolls. The Shinigami's attacks while in this form all possess the effects of a ray of exhaustion spell which effects even Constructs or Undead. When attacking Undead while in this form, you ignore an amount of Damage Reduction from that creature equal to your Charisma modifier. If a Shinigami slays it's enemy while in this stance, it heals a number of hit points equal to the creature's hit dice. Once per transformation, the Shinigami can release an effect the same as a Weird Spell with the save DC being 10+1/2 Shinigami level + Charisma modifier. This form lasts 1 round per level. Shinigami Spells 1st-Level Shinigami Spells— Bane, Cause Fear, Command, Curse Water, Death Knell, Detect Poison, Decompose Corpse, Interrogation, Ray of enfeeblement, Ray of Sickening, Restore corpse, Doom, Inflict Light Wounds, Magic Weapon, Protection from Good/Law/Evil/Chaos, Read Magic, Wind, Ice 2nd-Level Shinigami Spells— Blindness/ Deafness, Corruption Resistance, Command Undead, Defoliate, False Life, Unshakable Chill, Darkness, Darkvision, Desecrate, Eagle's Splendor, Hold Person, Invisibility, Scare, Silence, Undetectable Alignment 3rd-Level Shinigami Spells— Animate Dead, Bestow Curse, Contagion, Deeper Darkness, Defile Armor, Dispel Magic, Inflict Moderate Wounds, Magic Weapon Greater, Vampiric Touch, Mega Wind, Mega Ice 4th-Level Shinigami Spells— Fear, Inflict Serious Wounds, Invisibility Greater, Poison, Resounding Blow, Slay Living, Terrible Remorse 5th-Level Shinigami Spells— Atonement, Boneshatter, Break Enchantment, Greater Contagion, Curse of Magic Negation, Major Curse, Inflict Light wounds Mass, Raise Dead, Scrying, True Seeing, Unhallow, Unholy Ice, Giga Wind, Giga Ice 6th-Level Shinigami Spells— Antilife Shell, Banishment, Blade Barrier, Epidemic, Harm, Inflict Moderate Wounds Mass, Undeath to Death 7th-Level Shinigami Spells— Control Undead, Finger of Death, Destruction, Inflict Serious Wounds Mass, Resurrection, Repulsion, Create Demiplane Lesser, Omega Wind, Omega Ice 8th-Level Shinigami Spells— Create Demiplane, Dimensional Lock, Discern Location, Frightful Aspect, Inflict Critical Wounds Mass, Orb of the Void, Symbol of Death, Unholy Aura 9th-Level Shinigami Spells— Energy Drain, Create Greater Demiplane, Cursed Earth, Overwhelming Presence, Polar Midnight, Soul Bind, True Resurrection Shinigami Techniques 1st-Level Shinigami Techniques—'''Death Seize ** '''2nd-Level Shinigami Techniques— Hug Me Headless**, Death Spinner (MC)** 9th-Level Shinigami Techniques—'Unknown World **, Keeper of Abyss ** '''4th-Level Shinigami Techniques—'Remote Trail ** '6th-Level Shinigami Techniques—'Dark Pit ** '7th-Level Shinigami Techniques—'Drop Out (MC)** '8th-Level Shinigami Techniques—'Nightmare Gate (MC)** '9th-Level Shinigami Techniques—'Unknown World **, Keeper of Abyss ** ='''Reincarnation= If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Shinigami Reincarnation